A speicies forgotten
by The Forsaken Martyr
Summary: Rate M just in case XD
1. The Forgotten meets human and a vampire

** Prologue**

It was a normal day on the planet of Gaia, partly cloudy skies, mild temperature, and monsters roaming freely. The perfect day, but the week before was hell for one man, the Hero of the planet, the champion who killed the Nightmare over and over and over again, the one who suffered and saw the world as it was at the age of 16, Cloud Strife. Why was his life hell the past week, because the Mako poisoning level in his body is taking a toll, and the extra stress doesn't help, on Sunday he caught his wife, Tifa, cheating on him with Reeve, Monday he divorced Tifa, Tuesday his Adopted son Denzel is failing some classes, Wednesday Reeve had the guts to piss Cloud off, Thursday the bills. Pretty stress full for one week, and with the Mako poisoning high he is bound to break, Friday his delivery service was shut down, and Cloud was transforming, the Mako poisoning turned him into a beast like what happened to Genesis and Sephiroth and Ageal. His hair grew longer, and he had silted Blue eyes and Black angle like wings that had a 10 foot wingspan. Saturday complete utter destruction as Cloud went on a rampage, all of Edge was destroyed and everyone in it dies even his ex wife and kids the nearby city's named him, like Sephiroth, the fallen angle. Now on a new Sunday we find the said man in torn Cloths lying on the ground sleeping with his faithful bike and sword close by as he starts to wake up.

He woke up thanks to a blinding light, and warmth of the sun on his face, he forced his eyes open quickly shading them from the sun till his eyes adjusted to the light. He found himself in a vast endless sea of grass, with his bike nearby.

"How did I get here?" he asked himself when the horrible memories of the past week came back; Tifa, the kids Reeve and most horrifying the transformation; the giant black bat wings and long waist length feral hair and beast like feature with blue silted eyes.

Cloud fell to his knees and cried like he hasn't done in the past 7 years when Zack and Aerith died. He cursed every divine being he could think of. "Why is it always me, why do I go through the worst shit, give me a fucking break, give back my Life, my childhood, my teenage life, my family, my friends, how much more do you want to steal from me now!" As his sadness turned to rage he felt himself transform into the beast he was before. "Raaawwwhhhhh!" as Cloud was covered with the bluish Mako flames the fallen angle swung his arm and created a chasm 200yards long and 200yards deep, as the hero of Midgar calmed down slowly returned to a human form, as he fell to my knees again.

"Not again, just give me a new life." Cloud said as he went back to sleep not wanting to be awake anymore, wishing to be dead. Little did Cloud know Gaia felt pity on her hero, her creation, and while he was asleep transported him along with his personal items to a new dimension where her sister Cosmos will send Cloud to a new world as a new child of Earth's creation, and this is where the story begins.

Chapter 1

In a bed inside a normal apartment, was a blond headed teen that was dreaming peacefully until his alarm clock burst to life with one of his favorite songs, Wasting time by Red (Don't own the band.) he got up and threw off the sheets with a mighty yawn. The young man got up to do his morning routine or as he called it the "Three S's" the, Shit, Shower, Shave. When he was done he placed some schools uniform, he wore a white buttoned up shirt that he left unbuttoned, with a black sleeveless T-shirt underneath, and black dress pants, with formal looking combat boots. He grabbed his suitcase like bag and chocolate covered granola bar and walked out to catch his bus.

'Ok my 1st day at this school; as long as there are no morons I'm fine.' Was the teen's thought, he has been attending a different school for about a year and a week, so he is on the 2nd week of the school year. The teen was waiting patiently when his friend from another school called his name.

"Cloud," she screamed glomping the man, she was 1 year his junior and she had brown hair and looked the nice average type. "Hey Kanzaki, come to see me of." He said petting her head as she pouted.

"I told you to call me by my 1st name," She said, "Ok; ok I'm sorry Mikoto-chan."

"It's ok you were from America so the name you here first is often the one you use, anyways do you have to go to that school, that incident wasn't even your fault."

'If only she knew,' Cloud remembered when some guys were being "Bad asses" by trying to rape a girl, when Cloud came in kicked there ass a little too hard and sent them all on close to their death beds. "I'm sorry since they don't have proof that I'm innocent or guilty they decide to move me to another school." The girl looked as if she would cry, he knew that most girls at school have a hots for him, for they called him the fallen angle for a reason he does not want me to explain, *cough*, he also knew Mikoto was second in command of his fan club.

Just then the bus was coming and he turned to say good bye, they hugged and as he walked into the bus Mikoto walked away with anime tears. 'Well let's see what this school of monster's can do.' When he arrived to the school he found himself in the principal's office got his dorm and was escorted by a teacher around the school, and finally into one class with the freshman, he found out that today was the 1st day of school period here, great.

When Cloud walked into the room, he heard a stereotypical punk saying, "Why can't we just eat the humans, after having a little fun with the pretty ones of course." Cloud saw the girls have a gross out expression and the guy's agreeing a little and one person sweating like crazy. Cloud knew monsters were real, he was one after all, but he also had experience with humans, some more happy than others. When he notice the teacher fluster a bit with his question, Cloud stepped up.

"Typical freshman, this is why people think you guys are stupid." Everybody turned and faced the new face some girls already blushing and guys giving him malicious stares, but he continued, "Eating any humans or something completely retarded like "having are way with them" as that dumbass placed it, would frighten the humans so much that they will cause a all out war." He finished with a bored/annoyed tone as he stood in the door way leaning arms crossed.

As the brute who spoke out earlier finally processed what he said shouted, "You just called me stupid, do you want to die that badly," As he broke his desk by slamming his fist on it completely pissed.

"Wow, you actually understood what I said," Cloud said with a mock shock, causing most of the students to laugh and a certain human to calm down a bit. "That's it you're dead," The brute charged towards Cloud with his fist cocked back and right when he was about to hit his target, Cloud caught the fist with ease as he crushed the idiot's fist, "Awhhwh," The idiot screamed in pain as many students heard bones cracking.

"Umm, Mr.…." the teacher Ms. Nekonome said, Cloud responded "Strife, Cloud Strife." "Well then Mr. Strife please no violence in class, your seat is behind Tsukune over there."

Releasing the student's hand Cloud sat in his seat and noticed that the boy in front of him was human, so while the teacher was teaching, Cloud whispered, "You shouldn't be here." Tsukune flinched and faked a smile, "WH-What do you mean."

"Don't play dumb, you reek of human, and I know I lived with them till now," At this Tsukune looked as if he was speaking to death.

"Don't worry, if I were to choose who to fight with I'd pick humans, at least they know there limits, more than monsters do." Tsukune sighed, "I'm Tsukune Ano do you mind me asking what monster you are."

"Cloud Strife, oh and I'm" Tsukune wanted to know what he was only fair right?

"Not interested." Cloud said getting a sweat drop from Tsukune, the rest of the class was boring so when the bell rang Tsukune introduced Cloud to Moka, who automatically claimed Cloud as a friend, When Cloud went to drink at a fountain the duo walked the halls the idiot Brute as Cloud calls him, but know as Saizo, grabbed and smashed Tsukune into the lockers and was flirting to Moka. Cloud came in time to see Tsukune almost knocked unconscious, and a disgusted and worried Moka.

"So what do you say, forget this looser and be with a real monster like me."Saizo said as he tried to kiss Moka, but was interrupted by a killer intent that he felt alone, he felt his soul literally escape slowly, when he heard the monotone, calm voice of Cloud, "You truly impress me, you are stupid," Saizo turned and saw that he was alone with the blonde Monster, in a dark foggy void. "C-Come out C-coward."

"Not interested." And Saizo felt reality come back as he now was in front of Cloud who simply smirked as he had Tsukune and Moka behind him. 'When did he get the kid away from me,' he stood shocked unsure what to believe in when he did what came to his mind first, to punch the blonde weirdo in the face, and he felt his fist collide, he smirked but then crumpled over in pain.

Every one that witnessed were shocked Saizo threw a punch witch Cloud simply moved to the side to jab the taller youth fist deep into the wanna be punk's gut and a Saizo on the ground saying things like this guy's a demon.. Before people asked questions, Cloud led His two new friends away. Finally when the group where somewhere private, Moka spoke first, "Cloud, how did you do that."

Cloud shrugged, "Training,"

"No I mean, why Saizo went insane."

"Simple, pure fear."

"Yes but I'm a vampire and I can't cause that much fear."

"Well since you told me your species and I know what Tsukune is I guess it's fair I told you two what I am."

Tsukune was feeling left out until Cloud mention the last part and paid attention, Moka told him that most monsters hated and fear vampires and after hearing that Moka can't cause as much fear as Cloud did, he wanted to know what he was.

"Ok, I'm a forgotten." Moka looked shocked and Tsukune confused. "What" he said.

"A forgotten, a category given to any species to be called extinct, Most of the forgotten were as strong or stronger than vampires, and only a few are remembered by name." Moka looked awestruck while Tsukune confused.

"Typical only a real monster would know or at least heard about the forgotten, but apparently humans forget." Cloud said pinching his nose. Moka looked shocked that he said human, "Wait whose human, why eve bring them up."

"Because Tsukune here…" Tsukune then covered Clouds mouth and said, "I was raised by humans and lived with them ever since, today was my first day seeing monsters."

"Oh you must have it hard, humans are the worst, they are evil, and all they do is hurt others." Moka said making Tsukune have anime tears. "Well I need to pack up my dorm and stuff I'll see you guys later or tomorrow," Cloud said as he separated from the group.

Cloud went to his dorm and unlocked it, he found it quite simple, a bed dresser closet, and a bathroom, he started unpacking his stuff and that's when his dorm bell rang, and he heard a knock, "Delivery for Mr. Strife."

Cloud wiped whatever sweat he had for the long unpacking, and met the delivery guy signed the papers and got a box about six feet high and three feet wide, Cloud knew what it was and got it out of the box, he pulled out his Fusion Sword, and expected each blade, then spent the next hour sharpening and polishing his blades. When done with his chores, he took his main blade and stabbed his arm with it muttering, 'As a Nightmare and assassin, store this blade for when I need it's use.' Then a Fallen angle tattoo was on his wrist. And he walked out to find his friends.

To say he found his friends looking beat up and Moka with Silver hair and a beaten up Saizo in a ditch shocking was misunderstood, he in fact treated it normal, and when his friends saw him, Tsukune was Crying anime tears, "where were you?" Moka on the other hand walked up and said, "May I?"

"Whatever." Was his response and the vampire took her chance and drink his blood, and to say his blood was great was a insult it was divine, Moka only knew of one Forgotten whose Blood was tasty to vampires. "You're a fallen angle aren't you," She said whipping her face.

"Maybe…." Cloud yawned, "Tsukune what are you waiting for give her the Rosario." Tsukune did as told, and watched his two best friends at school, both apparently elite or legendary monsters, willing to protect him, never has he felt so safe.

As Moka went back to normal, she fainted into Clouds arms, which then led to said blonde to sigh and carry her in princess carry to her dorms with Tsukune, and when they dropped her off, he and Tsukune had a light chat about life then went to their separate dorms to retire.

_** AN**_

_** Yeah so I will post 1 chapter of each new series I'll bring out, and when I get enough review to get me inspired I'll write another chap. Before I post the new series out I'll update soon on Fantasy High and then work on maybe the PJATO+FF7 chapter then the IS+FF7. Please write your opinion, I don't care if it good or bad, or even a WTF joke in it, but tell me what you think.**_


	2. Cloud's basic transformation

Chapter 2

_In the city streets of Osaka, a gang hidden by hoodies where in an ally many the average height, but one was noticeably shorter than the rest, were preparing to jump at mostly kill someone."He's coming," the short one said._

_ "Witch one little bro," One of the taller gang members asked._

_ "The Spiky blonde haired kid he's the one who stole my girl." The short one replied._

_ Around the corner was a younger middle school Blonde waking with some friends, the Blonde middle schooler was currently walking and was listening to conversations between his friends and a cute girl with straight black hair named Tiffany, (Think a young Tifa with a normal size chest) was currently in front of the blonde 12 year old looking into his eyes as she "unnoticeably" flirted with the blonde._

_ As soon as the group of preteens came close to the corner the gang appeared before them with metal bats, nailed wooden bats, katanas, and a few with guns hidden in their jackets, came. "All yall leave we got business with the blonde" as the shorter member of the gang came out arms crossed in front of his chest._

_ "Guys go, I don't want you to get hurt," before he even finished most of his "friends" ran leaving him, only Tiffany stayed and she clung to his arm for dear life, "No, I won't leave you Cloud." She said shaking and shouting as Cloud pushed her of and said "Tiffany Go, I'll be fine." As the short gang member growled at Cloud cause the girl was all over him._

_ "But," Tiffany was cut off in shock as one member swung downward to Cloud with his metal bat. There was a loud dull sound of Metal hitting bone, but what shocked Tiffany was not that Cloud is bleeding on the floor, but was standing as if nothing happened and the bat dented around his head. _

_ "What the fuck," the gang member said as he inspected his bat with the new head shaped dent. _

_ "Tifa, as was the nickname he gave her, go hide, this will be over soon." She now was nodding as she hid behind the corner and peaked to watch. Tiffany now safe, Cloud turned as his eyes turned from his royal blue color to that of a navy blue, with an icy blue pupil and almost white but blue sclera. "This is the only warning you'll get, leave peacefully, or leave on an ambulance." Cloud said his puberty voice changing into a cold emotionless voice._

_ "Sorry not going to happen you emo freak." Said the short one as the gang got ready to attack, Cloud sighed as he shrugged and then Two black angle wings appeared on his body and he put a fist to his heart as he summoned the main blade of the fusion sword out of his fallen angle tattoo, Chanting, "forgotten and abandoned this baled shall light my way!"_

_ "What the….. Kill the freak." They now said pulling out their guns trying to shoot the blonde as Cloud simply cut blocked the bullets as he closed the distance with one flap of his wings he was now behind him as he put the sword back in his heart saying, "This blade is my redemption." As the arms of all thugs were cut off and the short member had his legs cut off instead of arms. The ally way now full of Blood Cloud retracted his wings as his eyes turn to their royal blue color and as he turned he saw the walk way covered in blood, he gave the short member a phone, "Call for emergency and say a different gang did this to all of you, or I will kill you…..slowly," Cloud said using the fear to cause an illusion showing Cloud in his monster form holding him over an edge above the burning pits of hell as souls tried to grave the gang member and as demons cracked their whips below._

_ The gang member dialed, the ambulance (not sure they have a 911) as Cloud waked to back from where he came to search for Tiffany when he found her he raised a hand and said n a care free tone, "Yo!" He then notice her flinch when he raised his hands and her terrified face and eyes full of disgust_

_ "Tiffany you o…" he was cut off by her screaming bloody murder, "Get away you MONSTER!" Cloud looked hurt then, had to do what he needed to do to stay hidden from both human and monster kind. He used his control over fear to force her mind to be cleansed of every memory, leaving her in a coma for 5 years minimum, and when she awakes she would have amnesia. As she collapsed she said one thing, her mouth moved….. _

Waking up to his alarm playing Tuesday's alarm, he rubbed his eyes, trying to end his horrid memory dream, he got up to do his morning routine, listening to his alarm.

**Already over by Red playing**

**You never go  
Your always here (suffocating me) **

**Under my skin**

**I cannot run away  
Fading slowly**

I'd give it all to you  
Letting go of me  
Reaching as I fall  
I know it's already over now  
Nothing left to lose  
Loving you again  
I know it's already over, already over now

My best defense, running from you (Cost me everything)  
I can't resist, take all you want from me  
Breaking slowly

I'd give it all to you  
Letting go of me  
Reaching as I fall  
I know it's already over now  
Nothing left to lose  
Loving you again  
I know it's already over, already over now

You're all I'm reaching for  
It's already over  
All I'm reaching for  
It's already over now

I'd give it all to you  
I offer up my soul  
It's already over, already over now

Give it all to you  
Letting go of me  
Reaching as I fall  
I know it's already over now  
Nothing left to lose  
Loving you again  
I know it's already over now  
It's already over now  
I know it's already over, already over

As the song slowly ended, Cloud shut the door to his dorm and headed to class, while on his way he sees Tsukune helping a busty bluenette up as they exchanged in their conversation as she kept rubbing her chest on his clearly turning on Tsukune. 'Near the school building in front of others clearly Tsukune got tricked by a succubus.' He scoffed mentally 'Humans they did have the weakest fire walls to their brain, being corrupt by everything. So against a succubus's charm he has no chance.' He saw Moka walk up to them. Getting bored Cloud continued towards class, and was about to enter when he heard the rumors the students were talking about..

"Did you hear Tsukune, beat up Saizo."

"Ehh but he look so weak and reek of human."

"Yeah Tsukune, protected Moka and Cloud."

"Seems like Cloud isn't all that powerful." The few students laughed but then became quit when Cloud walked into the class, as he sat in his seat he notice the door open revealing Tsukune and the succubus, feeling the succubus activate her charm to attract attention from the male Cloud simply decided to look out the window. Cloud felt the succubus glare at him most likely wondering why he is ignoring her, when Cloud heard the door open as he saw Moka enter the class looking depressed; saving that information for later he started to listen to the lesson. 'Great shit happened when I left those three alone, just perfect.'

After class he saw Tsukune leave after Moka when he got up some idiots decided it was time to hit puberty by trying to bully Cloud. "Look Mister pretty boy, most of the girls think your hot stuff, how bout you show them how wimpy you our and fetch us our drinks before things get a bit rough." A black colored emo hair style guy said while his punk friends were behind him cracking their knuckles.

"Great more idiots who think they're the shit." Cloud said sighing and shaking his head.

"What did you say puss wagon." The black haired emo said, grabbing his shirt. Cloud didn't answer but instead grabbed the guys arm turn and threw him out the window down to the floor 2 floors down, he turned to the other two ducking under their uncoordinated punches and with a few quick jabs to the body they both were on the ground air knocked out of their lungs. The girls now swooning over his strength and the guys a bit scared.

Cloud just continued after Tsukune like nothing happened, 'Maybe I can convince him the succubus is charming him, and he needs to be more careful'. Cloud stopped when He saw Moka hugging her knees outside; making a decision he went and sat next to Moka arms behind him as he glanced up. "You know I hate seeing my friends suffer."

Shocking Moka, she looked to her left to see her second friend Cloud, "It's nothing" she said whipping her face."

Still looking at the clouds, "No I say it's something, does it have something to do with Tsukune?" He stated instead of questioned.

Moka nodded, "Yeah there is this girl named Kurumu and she." "She charmed Tsukune like any succubus could and tricked him to hurt you, I 'm guessing." Cloud finished for her. Moka was shocked and then was full of concern, "Oh no Tsukune is in trouble." She stood up but felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll bring Tsukune that blue haired girl is the succubus right, I don't want her hurting you again." But she nodded her head, "No I'm coming with, Tsukune is my friend to." Cloud smiled, he likes this girl, she reminds him of Tiffany.

Standing out the door of the infirmary was Cloud and Moka, Moka enters first and shouts "Stop it!" She then ran and pushes Kurumu out the window, "Don't you dare lay a finger on him!"

"Tsukune time for you to get your ass moving." Cloud said as he entered the room, "It's not safe."

"Moka, Cloud you guys came to save me."

"that woman's a succubus she has the power to enslave men." Moka said.

"Then that means." Tsukune realized

"That's right numb nuts." Cloud said just then Kurumu grabbed Tsukune with her tail and started to fly away, but Moka got on just in time. Running to the window then watching Kurumu drop his friends he sighed, "Things just won't be peaceful anymore." As he ran to where they fell, by the time he got their inner Moka was out and was about to further damage Kurumu, even when it's clear she doesn't want to fight any more, pitying the bluenette Cloud grew his tainted wings and with a few flaps caught Moka's kick, with his bare arms and stared into Moka's crimson eyes, for her to stare at the combination of icy blue and navy blue eyes.

"Why do you stand in my way," Moka asked irritated, as Tsukune took in Clouds new form, as Kurumu thought, she was saved by an incubus, but realized his Wings were angelic and he had no tail, see realized she couldn't tell witch monster he was, especially if he could block a S-class vampire's kick.

"Moka, she is already defeated, enough is enough, and I won't hesitate to fight you to stop you." He said in a monotone voice completely emotionless. Kurumu started to cry relieved she was saved by the scary vampire's fury.

"You think you can handle me." She questioned glaring at him, "Try me" She saw the look in his eyes and she shivered, so cold, so hard the eyes of one who killed thousands of tough opponents and she felt those eyes penetrate to her soul, was she being turned on, blushing barely inner much stood down as she went to take her Rosario back, "don't get cocky now we will fight, just not now, till then I will back off….. Just a little." She said as she turned back into outer Moka. Tsukune now holding Moka, Cloud turned to the cry succubus, haven't yet to transform to his human form.

Kurumu was taking in as much as she could of her savior from his feet to the wings and the eyes, those eyes that seem to know death yet now were having a weird look like the concerned look she got from charmed men but she didn't charm him, she couldn't charm him, she remembers when she first saw him, she activated her charm trying to get him to notice her, but the man was immune and every girl seemed to want him. "um are you a…"

"No I'm not an incubus, can you stand?" he asked as he offered her a hand, which she took and felt the power he held when she touched him, it was like a spark. "Thank you, forgive me but what are you?"

Seeing Tsukune struggle a bit with Moka he went to carry the pinkette, "I'm a forgotten, more specifically the fallen angle race. He now was in his human form, "Well see you around come on Tsukune lets take Moka to her dorm."

Cloud now in Moka's dorm as he set her on her bed, "Come on the sooner we leave the better I don't want to get caught coming in without permission." Tsukune said nervously.

"all right just keep a look out for a few more seconds. Rest well Moka," As Cloud started to walk away he heard her say "Mhh Cloudy,: dreaming her dream she flushed a bit, ' why does that nickname sound so familiar?' he thought as he and Tsukune now left the dorm to their dorms.


	3. Life is a Witch?

Chapter 3

_In a hospital we see Cloud now a 7th grader a year older from the previous dream, sitting and holding the hand of a girl who has been in a coma for a year, Tifa. Cloud, who is now bent forward eyes covered by his bangs, "I know you probably can't hear me but I'm sorry Tiffany, it's probably best your forget about me. After all, I am a monster." He said the last part with complete disgust and sadness. Suddenly Cloud felt a new presence in the room. Looking up cloud eyes automatically changed from his deep blue eyes to the icy silted ones as his voice got dark, "Sephiroth," The man known as Sephiroth was dressed in a doctor's uniform, but his Silver hair with the same eyes he looked to be around in the mid 20s._

_ "What no hello, big brother is so sad," Sephiroth said as he whipped fake tears away from his eyes._

_ "Forgive me if I wasn't so eager to see someone who tried to turn me into his puppet." Cloud said as he now stood up to the man a foot taller than himself._

_ "I did my best to keep the family happy, when I failed was devastated, and let's not forgets of our younger brothers, Loz and Yazoo, or our precious little sister Kadaj." (Turning Kadaj into a girl a friend recommended it and it would seem to fit well with the story.) Sephiroth said hand over his heart as if trying to show compassion._

_ "Well excuse me for not wanting to try and get revenge against the council," Cloud said crossing his arms. "What are you here for anyways?"_

_ Sephiroth stopped his dramatic antics and got serious, "Mother needs you Clou-"_

_ "Not interested." Cloud said as he got his hand over his heart ready to pull out his blade._

_ "Mother is dying Cloud," Sephiroth said shocking Cloud._

_ "What,"_

_ "Cloud the COFA (Council of the fallen angles) has poisoned mother, they finally voted to end her saying that Outcast can't bring forth anymore children to corrupt and endanger the species, Our siblings and I managed to kill the assassins but by them mother was poisoned and now we are bringing mother here to Osaka. Cloud I know we weren't the best family but we learned its suicide to fight the council."_

_ Cloud taking the information in was shocked but forced a question out as he stoned his face, "but why here this is vampire territory, we could be discovered."_

_ "That's why the council won't follow us they wish to stay hidden from monster and human kind, but with a small family 5 five fallen angels in vampire territory might not get caught, well six now but with your experience you can help us, Please do it as a brother, and son." Sephiroth said a desperate voice in the end._

_ Cloud closed his eyes in thought, and when he opened his eyes were back to its ocean blue color, "Fine I'll give you the map I made in Osaka on where to go for softy and to avoid, but on one condition."_

_ Sephiroth sighed in relief, "And what is that."_

_ "I go to Tokyo and you guys will never contact me again, unless it's an emergency that even the 'great one winged angle' can't handle." Cloud now reaching his hand out to shake as his monster form to place and two black wings appeared. Sephiroth transformed revealing one massive black angle wing as they griped the others wrist and shook black yokai surrounded each other's arms as Cloud transferred his knowledge of Osaka to Sephiroth, then Cloud sat back down next to tiffany. Sephiroth going to leave the room when he turned, "Cloud just remember even the one winged angle can only fly so high, but an angle with two wings is able to soar higher." Sephiroth then faded like a shadow._

_ 'Yeah but the one winged angle has powers a two winged angle doesn't like disappearing!'_

Suddenly Cloud awoke when he heard a song for Thursday play (Gave it all away by red)

_**You're here, trembling with fear  
You made it clear  
You turned your back and now you've gone astray  
Nothing left to say  
What's standing in your way?  
You had the chance to never walk alone**_

But you gave it all away  
When I needed you to stay  
Just open up your arms I need you here  
I can do this on my own  
I got nothing left to show  
Open up your arms I need you here!

Again, lying in your bed  
Nightmares is in your head  
Facing all that you just threw away  
At the edge again  
It's coming to an end  
You had the chance to never walk alone

But you gave it all away  
When I needed you to stay  
Just open up your arms I need you here  
I can do this on my own  
I got nothing left to show  
Open up your arms I need you  
I need you, here! Here!  
I need you, here! Here!

You gave it all away  
I needed you to stay  
Open up your arms I need you

I can do this on my own  
I got nothing left to show  
Open up your arms I need you here  
But you gave it all away  
When I needed you to stay  
Just open up your arms I need you here  
I can do this on my own  
I got nothing left to show  
Open up your arms I need you here!

Cloud awoke and took a shower, 'these dreams again,' Cloud shook his head not now, he dried himself as he looked in the mirror his naked upper body showing, 'hope Kurumu doesn't show up trying to feed me cookies in front of Moka like yesterday, I may be a forgotten but I'm not something you can use in a game of tug-of-war.' Getting dressed in the brown pants and white buttoned shirt and the modified black tie. Cloud headed out his room locking it as he walked down the halls past a few classmates when he stopped and faced Tsukune's room. 'Still asleep, I see, sleep well human.'

Cloud was now at the board with else, many where happy with what they got, as Cloud was constantly starring at Tsukune's low score, when said boy appeared and instantly sulked about his score, and compared it with Moka's who was ranked 13. Tsukune let out a sigh when he felt Cloud's hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright at least you ain't last." Cloud tried to cheer up his friend.

"Thanks, what rank did you score Cloud?"

"Well considered in class the teacher needs to stop saying I'm on 'Cloud nine' cause I'm this rank." Tsukune followed what Cloud pointed to and was in shock to see Cloud ranked 7.

Cloud shrugged, "seven is my lucky number."

Just then the boys start saying stuff about beauty and girls, and both friends knew who was coming. The object of many boys lust at the school Moka was walking down the halls where she spots Cloud, "Cloud!" she shouts happily as she skips towards him and gives him a hug and the same to Tsukune.

"You did well on the test Moka good job." Tsukune compliment.

"Thanks maybe I can tutor you,"

"Really thanks." Tsukune then tried to continue talking to Moka when the girl's attention shifted to Cloud, and she practically repeated to Cloud what Tsukune said and then asked if Cloud could study with her time from time.

"Sure we can study together, just let me know when k." Moka then jump towards Cloud arms around his neck as she snuck a bite, watching the all the boys even Tsukune were jealous, that's when Cloud noticed three men about to harass a girl who should be in middle school. Politly but as quick as possible Cloud got Moka of him and moved in speeds that shocked everyone watching as he caught one of the bullies arms and adding pressure.

"Argghh!" the guys screamed in pain.

"You know, I really hate people who hit girls." As the three got a better look at the blonde, the small girl looked up, shocked to see a the boy she heard many girls talk about. By then Moka caught up and took the little girl away.

"You bastard let go of the class rep" one of the thugs tried to swing at Cloud.

Cloud took the hit scarring and shocking many students, as he continued, "I also hate it when men aren't man enough to fight alone." When he finished he swung the man he was grbbing to the man who punched him and turned to stare at the third, while the third ran off. Not wanting to get his ass kicked.

Cloud Sighed and look around at the crowd, then to his friends and the girl, "Shall we get something to eat."

Now as all of them are sitting on the table the little girl spoke, "Thanks for saving me earlier, my name is Sendo Yukari."

"So your that girl every says is so smart, guess the rumors are true you are for years younger." Cloud said with mild interest.

"So that means she skipped a few grades." Tsukune said.

"You must be pretty smart Yukari." Moka praised.

Yukari then said some things about how Moka was smart and pretty when all of a suddenly; she tackled Moka across the table and fondling Moka's breast saying she love the pinkette.

Moka was a bit confused, Tsukune freaked out, and Cloud just continued eating his meal, 'Mhh this soup isn't that bad.'

Later on in the day Cloud heading to his next class, when the bluenette came, "Cloud!" Kurumu shouted as she tackled him making him back up a few steps the girl snuggled into his chest.

"I'm so happy to see you she said getting way to close to comfort for Cloud causing the blonde to blush and turn his head ,"Good to see you to Kurumu." He said as she now held on to his arm as they walk to their next class, Kurumu was talking his ear of about her previous class and he gave in his inputs of yeah and um-hm. The two were about to make a turn when they saw Moka open the nurse's office and saw Tsukune fondling the big breasted sluttish nurse.

"I thought teachers don't use their powers on students, but we succubae can't help it." Kurumu said as she looked up to Cloud's face buried her head into his shoulder, "but you don't have to worry about it you're my destined one Cloud." She said as she tried for a kiss, but Cloud pushed Kurumu away, "Sorry Kurumu forgot I left something give me a moment." Kurumu pouted at his retreating form.

Cloud then found what he feared, the three bullies where back but in there monster forms, lizard looking creatures. "No, Noooooo!" Yukari screamed, as one of the Lizards tried to bite her, tried being the key word.

Yukari waited for the pain to come but it never did instead she heard a grunt, "damn, two words; breath mint." Opening her eyes she saw the blonde stopping the Lizard, he saw him look behind his shoulder giving her a smile, "Watch me work," Cloud transformed, and after a few punches and kicks the Lizard men were knocked out, and Cloud walked out with a ruined shirt, as the only sign the managed to claw him.

Yukari witnessed a beat down on three bullies by one man, and now her hero is walking towards her, as he got closer the wind blow through his hair and he had eyes showing love, and leaves blowing behind him as flowers bloomed his feet, and as he got closer he was sparkling, that was until Cloud flicked her forehead thus bringing her back from her day dream. "ouch" she said as she looked up to see an annoyed Cloud now crossing his arms and looking to the growing figures of Kurumu Moka and Tsukune.

"You don't have to be alone, any longer." Cloud said and then looked at Yukari, "cause from now on I'll be here, and so will they." By then everyone was there, Kurumu was worried for Cloud as Moka ended up fighting with Kurumu and Tsukune trying to stop the fight Yukari looked at the careless happy group and noticed they were all smiling. "I know we aren't the best, but we all want to help you."Cloud finished, as Yukari started to cry. By then the girl tried to calm the girl as Cloud and Tsukune watched.

Then Monday came, Cloud was cleaning up a room when the door opened to show Yukari, he nodded his greeting and continued working but then the little girl ramed into hiwith her killer hug, rubbing her head above his waist (because that's how tall she is in comparison,) "Yukari, what gotten into you. Just then Moka , and Kurumu walked in with Tsukune holding boxes when they see Yukari rubbing her face way to close to Cloud's waist.

"It's because I Love you." Yukari said as she expressed herself.

"No Cloud is Mine," Kurumu then clung onto his arm.

"No he is not," The girls turned to see Moka with her head down, "He is mine!" she said as she also jumped Cloud and sucked his blood. Tsukune was a little jealous but thenpity for the guy and continued his work, 'Cloud's a fallen angle he can handle it."

Cloud on the other hand was thinking, 'damn, I be king to some girls and the next this they all jump me, just don't let there be a fan club please.'


	4. Transformers

Chapter 4

Cloud awoke before the alarm, sitting up straight, cloud scratched his head, 'strange no dreams this time.' Confused Cloud turned of his alarm, and got ready for class. Locking the door to his room Cloud turned and noticed the other monsters, couple of zombies, a troll, some boar headed guy and the rest where in human form. Letting out a sigh he started to head down the stairs, after getting out of the dorms, he noticed three girls waiting outside.

"There he is, go now Hina." He heard one of the three girls whisper as two of them push a cute red head that Cloud never recognize, (Maybe because she isn't a main character). The Girl who was being pushed looked nervous beyond description; she then spoke so fast that even Cloud felt embarrassed. "What was that?" Cloud said feeling awkward.

The blushed up a storm and then spoke slower, "Um, I heard that your are tutoring people, c-can you t-tutor me." She wouldn't meet his eyes. 'I guess the fact that I'm tutoring Tsukune and Moka must have got out and people think I'm private tutoring, great.'

"Sure, Tuesday and Thursday come to my dorm room at 6:30pm" Cloud said closing his eyes and scratching his head, missing the happy face on the red head and the other two girls. Little does Cloud know most of the girls will now try to find a way to spend time with him…..by tutoring? (This will be a problem for a filler chapter hahaha.)

Anyways Cloud headed to the school now and suddenly he felt a disturbance, Moka and Kurumu suddenly used him as rope for a tug of war match, 'Well on the bright side I won't have to stretch my arms for P.E.' as Cloud finished that thought he felt a new weight on his back and turned to see Yukari hanging on him, taking in a long sigh Cloud just walked with the three girls trying to pull him away from the other.

When class started Cloud just zoned out that was until Tsukune flipped a shit about turning a page and read it to the class. That was when Cloud smirked then took a nap. After Class Cloud, Moka and Tsukune went to the roof.

"What happened earlier Tsukune?" asked a worried Moka.

"N-nothing just thinking." Tsukune said confused.

"If that's all that happened you need to focus." Cloud said as he leaned on the rail.

"Yeah and if there something wrong let us know, we are your friends." Moka said. Tsukune looked between both his friends, he felt so lucky to have people concerned about him.

"Come on guys we should get back" Cloud said but when he got passed Moka she made a desperate leap of faith to feed on his blood, until Kurumu appeared out of nowhere and kicked her away, "No, aren't you drinking too much blood of his, don't tell me that's why Cloud fell asleep in class." "But I didn't suck that much yesterday." "See you did suck on him,"

Tsukune looked at Cloud and asked a silent question, 'should we leave', Cloud shook his head then looked at Tsukune as if to say, 'not worth the trouble.' In the end Moka sucked his blood and then Kurumu tried to charm Cloud and rubbed herself onto him.

Now Cloud is taking the trash out with Tsukune, "Doesn't the blood sucking and the…..seduction get annoying." Tsukune asked his blonde friend. "Moka's a Vampire and Kurumu's a succubus, they can't help it, but it gets old." Both guys sighed when three guys stood in the way.

"Are you Cloud Strife?" the guy in the middle said.

"If so we must fight." The overweight guy on the right said.

"We can never forgive you." The last guy said.

Cloud just walked around them, "Tsukune stop standing there and catch up." Tsukune stood their shocked and then caught up with Cloud.

"Don't ignore us, for we are the Love, Love Alliance. And we shall kick your ass." The three guys pulled cones out of nowhere and started smacking Cloud, yelling divine punishment, and Cloud just stood there looking annoyed. Tsukune watches in amazement as three idiots try to hurt a legendary monster like Cloud with cones. Cloud was about to beat there asses when Yukari used her magic to make the trash pelt the three idiots, "Leave Cloud alone."

As the taller lanky guy saw Yukari, he ran to her in a romantic comedy way, which was until Yukari summoned a pan to hit his head. "Jerk." The other two were in shock until they felt someone tap their shoulder, turning they both saw Cloud had put down the trash. "Yukari saved your friend, you won't be so lucky." Cloud unleashed a killing intent so great that the other two fainted before Cloud even got to punch them.

Just as that happened Yukari jumped onto Cloud and snuggled into his chest, "who were these bullies?"

"Just the leaders of the ultimate stalker clubs," Cloud replied and just went back to his chore and Tsukune looked at them both, 'wow I would have probably been hurt by those guys, even Yukari beat them.'

"Cloud are you ok?" Yukari said concerned, "Don't worry about it they are too weak to hurt me." Just then Moka and Kurumu arrived.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Moka asked. "Don't mind them there just perverts." Cloud said casually. "I need to hurry with this, my next class is physical education and they're measuring our strength, and speed."

"No doubt you be the best." Kurumu said using that as an excuse to cling to his arm. Moka saw this and then tackled Cloud full contact making him stumble, "Kurumu stop trying to charm him."

"Says the girl with the boys face in here cleavage, and by the way my charm doesn't work on him," A little disappointment in her voice. Moka looked down and noticed she was suffocating Cloud, quickly she let him go as Cloud tried to catch his breath blushing heavily 'Smelled like strawberries.'

In P.E. Cloud and Tsukune are wearing their gray T-shirt and black shorts, and are currently waiting for their turn to sprint the 200 yard dash, Tsukune's confidence decreasing after seeing other monsters complete the 200 yards in 20 to 25 ranges. "Cloud noticed the boy's nervousness, "Don't worry, if they make fun of you, just tell them if you ran at your top speed in the human realm it would attract too much attention."

"What if they challenge me after school and want to fight me?" Tsukune said panicking. "Then we would have to kick their asses." Cloud's simple nonchalant answer made Tsukune have a deadpanned expression. It was now Clouds turn and as soon as he started Cloud took off and finished with the slowest time so far, 30 seconds, the problem was Tsukune knew he wasn't trying because his body language said 'I'm just cruising' yet everyone thought he was going his fastest. "I'm surrounded by idiots." He said as he face palmed. "Tsukune your up." 'Fuck!'

Time to skip ahead to the next day at lunch, Cloud and Tsukune where having lunch with the girls, listening to stories of the creepy stalker guys from the girls, "they take creepiness to a new level," Kurumu finished. The entire group sweat dropped, "What if they attack Cloud again," Yukari asked.

"Are you saying I can't handle them?" Cloud said with slight amusement in his tone as he raised an eyebrow. Yukari immediately placed a hand on her neck as she felt embarrassed for forgetting that Cloud was the one who saved her. "But we want to be there to kick their asses." Kurumu said, as all the girls nodded their head in agreement.

"Those idiots know better than to try and fight me now that I beat them easily, but if they want to start something they might fight the weak link in our group to have an advantage." Cloud said looking over to Tsukune as everyone else did the same. Tsukune was listening to the conversation while eating peacefully till he noticed all the attention, "What?" was his intelligent response. "I suggest all you watch over him."

"Why is he the weak link is he a weak monster or something," Kurumu asked as Moka and Tsukune flinched. "Well since we all know our forms, I guess I should tell you why Tsukune is the weak link." Tsukune looked shocked While Moka was trying to say something to stop when Cloud said, "Tsukune is a hanyo, and His mother was a witch while his dad was human, but when he was born he couldn't really use magic." Moka relaxed, but Tsukune looked confused then realized Cloud gave him a great cover; hanyos have to be better than human right?

"What you're a…." Kurumu said but then stopped knowing that hanyos aren't like in both monster and human world. Tsukune nodded playing along; glad his friend gave him a small cover up story, better than trying to hide what he was right? "So that's why you girls should escort him, without magic he is as weak as a human." They all agreed on that as the day went on.

Later on that evening Yukari saw Tsukune walking in deep thought with a bag, panicking as a million thoughts went through her head she made haste to inform the others. Tsukune arrived at the bus stop a looked at his time 4:44pm, "Bus should be here soon,"

"Look what we have here."

"Our second man on our hate list."

"Tsukune Ano with you gone we will be one step closer to our goddesses."

Tsukune sweat dropped as the three transformed into pitiful monsters that isn't worth the time to describe, (look it up it's just too painful to describe), as they did ridiculous but effective attacks on the boy making him unable to move. "Now we will make sure no one ever sees you again."

"Hey let him go!" The monsters turned to see Kurumu flying and carrying Yukari and Moka, "Why do I have to carry you?" Kurumu complained. "Sorry Kurumu I don't know a flying spell and Moka can't fly." "Damn that Cloud, he could fly and he didn't help out." Kurumu said not really angry but irritated, as she placed them on the ground, "never mind that Kurumu save Tsukune!" Moka commanded.

"I'm on it." She said as she charged at them, making the trio drop Tsukune, and Yukari swiftly used magic to make Tsukune land on a comfortable chair. "You guys." Tsukune said a little sad, "Sorry you have to save me." Moka went up to him hugged him then hit the back of his head, "Idiot, where friends, and friends help each other." Moka looked hurt as she said that. "But, I never help you guys."

"Yes you have, you became our friend, saying nice and funny things at times." Yukari stood before him smiling. "Don't you think I forgot who helped me away when Cloud looked like he and Moka were about to brawl." Kurumu said hover close by.

The three stalkers, watched as their jealousy grew. "We won't stand for this!" The leader said as he and the others move attack the girls, but resulted by only creeping them out beyond the limit. Until our friendly neighborhood Blonde guy appeared, "I swear you guys look worse than the shit that comes out my ass." Every one turned to Cloud, the girls happy, the monsters angry and Tsukune sweat dropping from the comment, "Really am I the only one who notices this stuff!" He shouted but was ignored, as the girls were start strucked, and the monsters now move in on Cloud.

"It has seems we forgot."

"That our real enemy."

"Is you!"

Then all three gross guys shouted, "Alliance union,!" as the three combined to look like a giant ugly somo wrestler Cyclops Blastroise looking thing, (Google Blastroise if you don't know Pokémon.)

Cloud just stood there arms crossed and putting his weight on one leg, "Now you're just plain disturbing." The Angered thing charged at Cloud planning on punching him, but our hero brought out his wings and in a shadowy blur of blonde he appeared by Moka. "Your girls wanted to kick there asses so go ahead," as he tugged Moka's Rosario off. Surprising every one cause they thought only Tsukune could tug it off.

The vampire Moka stood there in her Glory as the thing simply idolized her, "Kurumu, Yukari help me out with this one." Said girls smirked, as Kurumu took flight then landing a kick on the thing, and Yukari made a rock appear tripping the thing, then Moka did a over exaggerated kick sending the thing flying.

When the thing landed it was just the three guys unconscious, but Moka walked up to them as she was about to heel kick one of them in the head, planning on ending his life. That is until Cloud Grabbed her foot before Moka could bring it down.

"Moka enough is enough," But then he raised a brow as Moka smirked as she used the strength of Cloud to kick off in the air and use her other foot to send him flying. Everyone was shocked at what happened as they saw Cloud slowly getting up, "After tasting your powerful blood, and the fact you stooped my attacks easily, I can't take it I must fight. She said getting into fighting position and smiling.

Kurumu and Yukari were stunned and Tsukune was the voice of the group, "What the hell?" By then Cloud was up, and he started to go into his full transformation, his icy blue eyes his black angelic wings his Clothes transforming into black zipper vest and black pants to match along with boots, another transformation was his hair still spiky as ever but the tips turned black, the muscles on his arm were well defined and he had a pair of police combat gloves that were black, but the last thing that caught everyone's attention was the ghost like flame that was blue.

Moka shivered at the raw power radiating of the man before her, was she getting turned on. "Don't try it." Clouds voice sounded so cold, that even death itself my shiver. For Tsukune the coldness of Cloud's true form was nearly unbearable, he just wanted to escape as far away as possible. For Kurumu, she was getting turned on as she watched Cloud with hungry eyes, 'Soo fucking hot'. For Yukari, she felt fear but also was caught off guard by how Cloud looked, she swore that nothing could make her shiver but feel so warm inside at the same time.

Moka charged forward planning to use her strength to over whelm him with a kick, but Cloud didn't even move as her leg was millimeters away from his face, looking into his eyes hesitated, cursing herself she switch legs and with as much force as possible kicked him with the other leg. Cloud weaved under the leg and used the brief moment to reach under her arms and snaked his hands to the back of her neck stopping her upper body movement.

Moka's eyes were wide with shock, as she froze in that position, she could feel his heart beat, so steady even though he was in a fight, feeling his warmth spread on her back, Moka quickly turned red. "Let me go." She said in a embarrassed tone. Cloud let her go and she turned around her hand out, "Rosario," she said same tone. Handing her restraint back, she turned her head, "Next time lets spar officially, I apologize for my rashness." She whispered so low that Cloud barely heard her, as she turned back to normal collapsing into his arms.


	5. Fosaken by god we are the fallen

Chapter 5

Cloud let out a loud yawn as he and Tsukune waited in class, "You sound tired, stayed up last night." Tsukune asked. "Not really, it's the girls, If I'm not getting my blood sucked by Moka, Kurumu is stuffing me with cookies, and if I'm not getting stuffed, Yukari practically rapes my leg the entire day, and if that doesn't happen I'm tutoring other girls, and if that's not happening my blood is being sucked." Tsukune starts to laugh and Cloud just gave him a half hearted glare. "I guess even legendary monsters like you struggle with girls." Cloud just lightly punched Tsukune's arm, "yeah, yeah girl problems aren't my forte so what." "But kicking other monsters ass and school work is?" "Nope that just comes naturally," Cloud joked.

Just then the girls came in right before the teacher did as class started. "Ok class today we be joining school clubs, and yes they are mandatory. In order to sweat work and appreciate human arts, we must not only blend in we must also interact with them in are human form." While Ms. Nekonome was talking she pointed to the board were she drew herself in monster form then drew herself in human form. People started to get interested and Tsukune seemed extra excited as he radiated a joyful feeling around him, what a strange human. "Now go on ahead and finds a club you like, and remember the newspaper club is looking for recruits, and I'm the sponsor.

Cloud Tsukune and Moka, have started too looked for clubs but were disappointed because of different reasons, Tsukune because most clubs are weird and not normal. Cloud because Moka would give a girly scream and glomp him at every weird club. Moka was he only one to be having fun as she just played and goofed around with her best friends.

"How come every club isn't normal I mean the science club was just a bunch of guys trying to make love potions." Tsukune complained, Cloud nodded in agreement as Moka clung to both guys arms, dragging them from stand to stand. That was till Tsukune saw the swimming club looking for members, "Currently all the members a girls so if any man joined we would treat you well," said an attractive blue haired girl in a swim suit, "So please join today." Cloud just raised an eyebrow and Moka was starring at Tsukune because he suddenly had a happy expression on his face after what the swimmer girl said.

"Hey let's join the swim club, I used to be in swim school, it was great" Tsukune tried to convince his friends. "I would like to join to, it seems normal but Moka." "It's Fine let's go." Moka said clutching her Rosario, Tsukune was soon walking to the changing room with Cloud as they got into swim trunks and notice Moka sitting next to the fence away from water. "Hey Moka what's wrong?" Tsukune asked. "Nothing I just don't really feel like swimming." "Ok then I'll be going first then." Cloud notice that Tsukune didn't realize water is fatal to vampires, se Cloud just settled for sitting next to Moka while Tsukune had fun.

Moka and Cloud sat there in silence, Moka took a quick glance at Cloud and instantly memorized his appearance, white swim trunks and his defined torso and arms, she also noticed a fallen angle tattoo over his left peck were his heart should be. She also noticed the fade scars across his body especially a scar that probably was from something stabbing through him because the same scar was on his back.

"So why did you agree even though water is dangerous?" Cloud asked as he watched Tsukune be guided how to swim. Moka instantly pouted as she continued to watch, "You both were interested, I just wanted to make you two happy, but now I'm starting to think Tsukune joined this club just to flirt."

"Well that's the story with most guys here." Cloud said but realized that Moka was already shouting at Tsukune after Tsukune 'accidentally' groped the blue haired swimmer, and soon she stormed away, getting up Cloud tried to chase Moka while Tsukune was stunned, that is until Kurumu appeared out of nowhere and tackled Cloud into the pool. Then When Cloud poked his head out, his hair still spiky but instead of going up it was now a spiky Mane like structure that made him look feral like a wolf. Then Yukari followed Kurumu's example and kamikaze dived into Cloud.

Then When Cloud managed to separate the over attached girls form him they started red team girls vs. white team girls, Cloud took the chance to breath as he walk to the locker room to change, imagine his surprise when he comes back to see the pool full of mermaids and Tsukune almost being eaten as Moka jumped into the pool, "I swear go someplace to change for 10 minutes at max and shit hits the fan when I'm gone." Cloud said out Loud as he instantly appears behind the mermaid holding Tsukune, "Go save her I'll handle this."

"What when did you get in the water?" the mermaid said struggling to escape. When the water turned red and a over dramatic appearance of inner Moka happened as the woman tried to stay strong even with all the water touching her. The mermaids started to splash her with water before she could have done anything, and Cloud knows she won't last long, so instantly he jumped to action transforming so his wings came out as he appeared before Moka in a flash wrapping her with his wings and arms and leaped out of the pool.

"Your help is not needed." She said still acting tough, "Oh, if you were strong enough to fight you wouldn't be letting me hold you like this would you?" Cloud said with a smirk as she realized she can't move and is being carried princess style. Moka then find the strength to leap off him but then she falls to a knee. Leaving her alone, Cloud said, "Leave this to me, no one hurts the people I love and get away with it."

Inner Moka turned and looked at Clouds back as we walked slowly to the water where Kurumu and Yukari are slowly losing the fight with the legion of mermaids, turning his head back to Moka, "I'll be back in a sec Kay." And with that his full transformation took over, with his clothes changing and everything but the bluish ghost aura.

Every one in the pull turned as they felt a knew feeling of raw fear tremble up their spines, Kurumu and Yukari relaxed as the mermaids didn't move, they all turned to see Cloud as he closed his eyes and started to say a haiku, "_Forsaken by god," _he said as the temperature dropped, the wind picked up as it was possible to hear desperate whispers, and he made his way slowly to the pool center of the pool. The mermaids realized he was about to do something powerful as they swam towards him, as they tried to tackle, drown and or bite him, anything to stop him. But each mermaid was tossed aside or back handed away by a wing knocking them all out from the single blows._ "Left alone, our hearts grow cold," _Cloud said as the mermaid who tried to bite Tsukune jumped at Cloud, but found an iron grip on her throat as she sees a icy blue aura covered Cloud, and she shivered because the water dropped many degree. Cloud begins to open his eyes as he holds the mermaid out of the water, the mermaid gasp in shock as she sees him crying and shortly the tears froze._ "See our tears…..and FREEZE!"_

As Cloud said freeze it was as if time was frozen, the leaves stopped in mid fall, and the wind stopped whispering, and everyone held their breath. The pool was also frozen solid, and the only thing everyone felt was unimaginable cold, and after what felt like eternity, frozen pool slowly moved from everywhere to the pool to Clouds left hand, and from the left hand freezing the mermaid in his grip inch by inch until she was frozen solid inside a perfect outer layer of 6 inch deep ice as if she was an ice sculpture. "_**Forsaken Tears.**_" Cloud said as everything returned to normal, the only evidence of what happened was the frozen mermaid currently floating in the water as Cloud stepped out, the other mermaid were knocked out or to shocked to do anything.

Cloud returned to stunned Moka, offered his hand to help her up, "How you feeling?" "Fine," she said lightly smacking his hand away, "I didn't know you can control ice." Moka said now standing tall, as Kurumu Yukari and Tsukune made their way to the two. "It's just a finishing move, we fallen have, that or fire."

"Cloud that was amazing you didn't even throw one punch," Kurumu said glomping the blonde from behind, then Yukari appeared doing the same but to the front of Cloud as Moka just turned hiding a smirk while making the others think she is disgusted. Then Tsukune came and thanked Cloud until Moka walked past him taking the Rosario, and then slapping him. "Next time think before you act, the other Moka was crying." She said walking away the she placed the Rosario on, and before she fell Kurumu and Yukari caught her. "We'll take her to her room." Kurumu said as they dragged the weaken girl away.

Tsukune now touched his red bruised check, "Did I do something?" Shaking his head Cloud put a hand on his shoulder, "Water is Fatal to vampires, it drains their strength and when in contact for a long time they can die. Moka must be pretty strong to survive that long in water."

Tsukune was shocked that face palmed, "How could I be so stupid?"

"That's a question that even Yukari might struggle with."

"Gee thanks." Tsukune said as he muttered something inaudible.

"My advice, don't stress over it and apologize correctly the next time you see her." Tsukune nodded to that, he didn't need to be told to apologize. That's why the next day in the hall He apologized to Moka in front of Cloud and the other girls.

"I'm sorry, I was being selfish." He said bowing down Japanese styled. "No don't worry about it it's my fault." Moka said always with the nice words, but Tsukune shook his head. "No it's my fault now we don't have a club. As soon as he said that Ms. Nekonome appeared from literally nowhere in a typical anime fashion and only Tsukune was the one who freaked out everyone else just raised a brow at his reaction. "If you boys and girls need a club, why not join the news paper club I'm the adviser after all." She said. Everyone agreed as the teacher did a weird happy dance and told them the time for the first meeting. '

**OK guys I know this was somewhat shorter than other chapters but hey this episode was short if you cut out the party scenes. Aslo I haven't uploaded any chapters for **_**Fantasy High**_** because I need idieas for Lightning's reaction when she gets home and how Serah reacts when she sees Lightning home. (I don't have a sister or am I a girl so I won't know how they would really scrap" so hook me up with some ideas if you want.**


	6. True power of the Moon

Chapter 6

It was 9:30 pm and Cloud was extremely tired, why you may ask. The answer is simple Moka was still studying human behavior with him and Tsukune and Kurumu. Cloud looks at his clock and then tried to convince the girls to go back to their dorms. "Um, Moka, Kurumu as much as I like tutoring you two 'My ass', Girls aren't allowed in the boy's dorm by 9 pm." Tsukune looked at the clock and relized how late it was, "He is right, if the dorm teacher sees you we will get in trouble."

Giving a sigh Kurumu and Moka stud up saying good bye to Tsukune and Kurumu tried to suffocate Cloud with her boobs, while Moka took a chance to drink his blood. Tsukune watch this happen and gave a sigh, 'Poor guy is living every male students dream at the moment, yet I don't blame him, he must get exhausted.' The girls finally walked out the door to sneak back to their dorm.

"I swear they are trying to kill me without knowing it." Cloud sighed.

Tsukune just gave a petty laugh and got up to leave, "Thanks for the help cloud." Cloud waved him off, "Don't mention it." He said as Tsukune left leaving the blonde alone. 'time to get some sleep' With the note book in hand he jumped on his bed and without lifting his head threw the book at the light switch and the room was enveloped in darkness. About an hour passed when he woke up to a girl screaming, "Damn, can't a monster get some sleep?" He said as he put his head under his pillow and went back to sleep. Then right when he was about to sleep his phone went off.

Sitting up angrily, "Who the fuck calls at 10:45, I am in my bed asleep." Finding his phone he was tempted to through it out the window and look for it tomorrow, that was until he saw the caller, "Sephiroth?" he said confused.

"Two things I am trying to sleep you asshole second I thought I said you guys were not to ever contact me again." Cloud said still grumpy from waking up.

"Well hello to you to. Anyways Cloud there is a problem." Sephiroth said sounding very serious.

"Well tell me."

"Mother is dead."

"…."

"…."

"…..how" Cloud finally said in a sad voice. She might not have been his real mom but she did take care of him before turning crazy. (Cloud was found being chased by ghouls until Jenova appeared killing them with fallen angel magic and then declaring cloud as her second son.)

"_They _found her Cloud; I took our younger siblings to your last apartment."

"Damn it, there after me aren't they. Sorry Sephiroth mom" cloud was actually had a few tears down his face. Jenova was his mother, yes she went crazy and yes she wasn't his real mom but still.

"Cloud it's not your fault, we knew the risk of letting you live."

"They want me dead."

"And mother promised that we would keep you safe. Cloud, I'll stop any pursuit to our brother and sister, but I can't guarantee I'll stop the ones who find out about you and that school."

"…."

"Cloud?"

"I'll kill them all, each and every one of them dumb enough to enter this school."

"That's what I like to hear, oh and Cloud."

"What?"

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry about."

"No….. It's alright…. That was in the past." Cloud heard the phone hang up and he put aside his phone, looking up to his ceiling, 'Jenova, no, mother I hope you can forgive me on leaving, you should of let the council's grunts kill me back then.' With that thought Cloud fell asleep with nightmares of the past when he was running from ghouls and living off trash Jenova saved him and gave him a family who accepted him. Unlike how his own father sent ghouls to kill him. (Story for another chapter)

Cloud was now currently on the school's roof, staring at cloudy sky. 'Mother is dead…._They_ found her.' Sephiroth words still rung in his head. Cloud has been thinking about it all day even in the morning when Moka sucked his blood and Kurumu suffocated him while Yukari was dry humping his leg, he managed to use his speed to replace himself with Tsukune, poor soul, and when the girls realized the switch smacked him, then noticed Cloud was gone.

"I should probably head to the club room I bet I already missed the meeting." Cloud said as he walked to the classroom.

Cloud walked in to see a sulking Tsukune, "Hey Tsukune what did I miss." He said in a bored tone walking over to the pitiful man.

"Gin sempai, was peeping under the Moka and Kurumu's skirts, but I got blamed for it." The boy said crying anime tears, and Cloud saw red marks on his face. 'That Gin guy must be our club leader, and if Tsukune was blamed for gin's peeping Tsukune must have said and or done something stupid."

"Come on stop crying, you're making a scene." True enough some people on club activities stop to witness the most pathetic male in the school. Said male got up and left with Cloud to go and get ready for the next day.

Cloud woke up and took his shower and quickly got dressed, looking at his swords in his closet he simply grabbed the main blade a replaced it in his wrist the tattoo of a fallen angle appearing after he said the chant. Then he walked out to then meet up with Tsukune, and on the way to school Tsukune saw Moka and ran to catch up with her and tried to explain what happened. Cloud sweat dropped as Moka continued ignoring Tsukune. 'Yup Dumbass said something he shouldn't.'

A few classes passed and Cloud found himself taking the trash out again when a Brunette with a wolf pendent and a red hair band on walked over to him, "Hi, you must be Cloud, I didn't see you at the meeting the other day. I'm Gin by the way." Gin stuck his hand out, but cloud saw threw the happy good sempai tone and simply said, "It would be rude of me to shake your hand when I touched some of the garbage juice." He said with the bag leaking.

Gin simply nodded his head in understanding, "Anyways come with me I need some help with something." Gin lead cloud to a window with some barrels nearby "I need you to see if you can open that window, I need to make sure these barrels don't move from underneath you."

'Does he think I'm Tsukune or something, oh well I could get away fast enough if something bad happens.' Cloud climbed the unsteady barrels and opened the window when he heard a picture being taken while he saw a few girls changing into their P.E. uniforms.

"There this will make Moka hate you then she will be mine." Gin said showing a picture of cloud peeping.

"You bastard" Cloud said as Gin disappeared and a bottle hit cloud, but before he hit the ground his wings came out and he flew down the wall, and when the girls saw him he quickly pointed behind him, "He went that way." And continued walking as the crowed of angry girls went the wrong direction. 'Well I did walk into that trap. I hope Tsukune has better luck then I do.'

Said boy was in the direction cloud pointed and is suffering feminine furry. A few hours later Cloud was on the tower of the roof looking down at a Moka in deep thought as he saw Gin, try to convince her who the peeper was. "She wouldn't fall for that right?" He then noticed Kurumu and Yukari looking like detectives and after a few words Gin was taking a few steps back and some pictures fell out of his clothing. Then Cloud saw Gin turn to a were wolf and attack Moka. 'Guess I should step in, at least this time it's a relatively strong monster.' Cloud said standing about to drop down until Tsukune out of nowhere took Moka's Rosario off. 'On second thought vampire vs. were wolf is more interesting. Cloud noticed a cloud about to cover the moon. And looked down to see Moka managing to through the were wolf to the other side of the building. But Gin managed to kick of the railing and with his speed manage to get close to Moka and the two entered a deadly hand to claw combat, as the countered and parried each other blow for blow Moka's power being too slow to his and gin's speed only fast enough to make up for his strength.

Kurumu and Yukari were about to join in but then the moon was no longer blocked by the Cloud's and Gin was back to full speed. Moka struggling to land a hit and gin doing small damage little by little, 'if this keeps up Moka will be too tired to fight back and then gin will go for the final hit.' Cloud thought acting quickly when he saw Moka fall to one knee and Gin stopping to prepare the knockout blow.

"Moka!" Kurumu Yukari and Tsukune yelled, there is no way she could be this hurt. Moka on the hand was injured badly. She had bruises and cuts on her face and she had her uniformed torn showing off more oh her thighs and flat toned stomach

"With this you'll be mine Moka" Gin said as he charged forward grabbing moka's face smashing the back of her head into the ground and then grind the head into the wall, or that's what he was hoping for. Instead Cloud managed to heel kick Gin back and stop in front of Moka.

"Cloud!" the three cheerleaders behind Moka and said blonde. "What took you so long," Moka said with the same I'm-in-control- voice she always had.

"I didn't realize you were waiting."

Gin got up and was now smirking "Your pretty fast, are you a were wolf also?"

"Don't insult my race. I am not some weak monster."

Gin smirk turned to a frown, "I'm a were wolf a super monster that bested a vampire, what are you."

It was now Cloud's turn to smirk as his eyes turned icy blue and he let his fallen angel wings out, the temperature dropping low as Cloud said, "I am one of many of the forgotten, to be exact I am the epiphany of death, the embodiment of fear, born from god's final judgment. I bring to the world a nightmare, for I am a Fallen." Cloud said as Gin's eyes widened, a fallen angel, they were considered to be god's of Youkai.

"….The moon, gives me strength." Said Gin charging into Cloud full speed, Cloud blocked the punch shocking everyone and gin. "If the moon is your strength then the Night is mine." Gin stared into Cloud's icy eyes and unleashed the fastest and deadliest barrage of claws and kicks at the blonde. Only one kick and to swipes gave cloud a few nicks, as he countered the were wolf, 'Damn, he is faster than I thought.' Cloud 's eyes widened as he felt the full momentum of a well place kick to his stomach, as he flew into the wall.

"Cloud is losing?" Everyone was shocked even inner Moka was lost for words. 'Was he all talk?'

"Ha epiphany of death my ass." Gin was laughing a victorious laugh, until he heard a sinister chuckle as Cloud appeared unharmed from the collision with the wall, as he dusted himself on. Ghostly blue flames covering his body, as his main blade were now held in his hand. "Let's see you do that again, things just got interesting."

_**Ok, yes I know it sucks to end it after the fight started and just was about to get better but I love cliffhangers every now and then. Yes I'm letting Gin show his true strength I mean he lost because the railing broke, then he never fights again, well he never looks badass enough. So yes Gin beat Moka. Leave reviews and I promise to try to make the next chapter update faster.**_


	7. Forever Alone

Chapter 7

"With this you'll be mine Moka" Gin said as he charged forward grabbing Moka's face smashing the back of her head into the ground and then grind the head into the wall, or that's what he was hoping for. Instead Cloud managed to heel kick Gin back and stops in front of Moka.

"Cloud!" the three cheerleaders behind Moka and said blonde. "What took you so long," Moka said with the same I'm-in-control- voice she always had.

"I didn't realize you were waiting."

Gin got up and was now smirking "Your pretty fast, are you a were wolf also?"

"Don't insult my race. I am not some weak monster."

Gin smirk turned to a frown, "I'm a werewolf a super monster that bested a vampire, what are you."

It was now Cloud's turn to smirk as his eyes turned icy blue and he let his fallen angel wings out, the temperature dropping low as Cloud said, "I am one of many of the forgotten, to be exact I am the epiphany of death, the embodiment of fear, born from god's final judgment. I bring to the world a nightmare, for I am a Fallen." Cloud said as Gin's eyes widened, a fallen angel, they were considered to be god's of Youkai.

"….The moon, gives me strength." Said Gin charging into Cloud full speed, Cloud blocked the punch shocking everyone and gin. "If the moon is your strength then the Night is mine." Gin stared into Cloud's icy eyes and unleashed the fastest and deadliest barrage of claws and kicks at the blonde. Only one kick and to swipes gave cloud a few nicks, as he countered the were wolf, 'Damn, he is faster than I thought.' Cloud 's eyes widened as he felt the full momentum of a well place kick to his stomach, as he flew into the wall.

"Cloud is losing?" Everyone was shocked even inner Moka was lost for words. 'Was he all talk?'

"Ha epiphany of death my ass." Gin was laughing a victorious laugh, until he heard a sinister chuckle as Cloud appeared unharmed from the collision with the wall, as he dusted himself on. Ghostly blue flames covering his body, as his main blade were now held in his hand. "Let's see you do that again, things just got interesting."

'What is this feeling is this fear.' Gin noticed his legs were shaking and his hands were trembling. 'He may be able to keep up with me but as long as he doesn't get the chance to hit me, I should be good.' Gin noticed Cloud was no longer on the roof but already coming down on him with the blade high over his head. (Braver) Gin side jumped and landed before the blade struck the ground. 'Now,' The Were Wolf thought when he used his speed to deliver a right haymaker to the face.

Cloud stumbled from the hit, but managed to use his left hand to grab a hold of the Wolf through the monster off the roof. Cloud made pursuit as the other 4 witnesses tried to follow, Moka getting interested.

Cloud managed to get to the area where he thought he threw Gin and waited, 'damned wolf plans on surprise and speed.' Cloud reacted on survival instinct when he tumbled on the ground to avoid Gin whose plan was to claw off Cloud's head. When cloud was back on his feet he instantly was already blocking gin's claws with his sword. 'His claws must be stronger than steel.' Cloud flapped his wings getting himself over the Wolf as the wolf once gain tried to knee him in the gut.

Gin just grunted, and then gave a howl, 'this guy is underestimating me.' Gin with his lightning like speed, ran to a tree and kicked of it, shattering the bark off. Heading to Cloud like a bullet and tried to punch the man but was blocked by the blade, but being the agile monster he was flipped his body and managed to kick Cloud from behind making him a literally falling angel. "Damn I fell for it,' Gin realized as he was falling down at normal speed when he saw Cloud land on his feet and raised his sword, "This is it, the _finishing touch." _Cloud said as his sword was glowing till he swung the blade creating atwister towards the Wolf who couldn't doge in air.

By the time the girls and Tsukune arrived they saw the Were wolf be engulfed by the wind funnel, then barely standing once it was over. The area around gin was void of life, a small diameter of 10 meters. Cloud charged straight at the Wolf planning to slam the butt of his sword on the older monster's forehead. What surprised everyone was that Gin was not finished, as he side stepped in time to then bite Cloud on his Right arm, Blood gushed everywhere as the blonde let out a shout of pain. Gin wasn't finished; he took his chance to send an unholy barrage of clawed kicks and punches to his underclassman. Then he flung cloud with his teeth to a tree where the tree snapped like a twig from the impact.

"Hahaha, We were wolfs are speed demons, but when we bite our pray we release a special enzyme that rots living cells, your arm is as good as gone." Gin was laughing and the girls were about to run to Cloud, Moka was about to charge the distracted Wolf first. At least until they heard Cloud speaks, "_Forsaken by god," _Cloud said. Everyone stopped and eyes widen, except for Gin who just raised an eyebrow. _"Left for dead, we lived instead." _ "What the hell are you talking about?" Gin said, but then his eyes widened when he saw Cloud was no longer were he had been, and he felt a shiver when he heard a voice behind him, "_Endure my wrath, BURN!" _Gin was now feeling the worse pain he never imagined, as he was consumed by a ghostly blue flame. The pain went on until he collapsed on the floor in his human form unconscious. "_**Forsaken Rage.**_" Said Cloud turning to his friends while the wound on his arm was regenerating right before their eyes.

"How is your arm fine?" Tsukune said. The girls then noticed clouds arm and before they can say anything, "Were wolfs are the mutated cousins of Lycans, and just like how vampire's make ghouls, we Fallen make Lycans."

"What are Lycans?" Tsukune said while everyone looked at him with an are-you-serious look.

"Lycans are like werewolves except they have no intelligence, they are wild brute beings that only obey the fallen who created them. Well at night they are, during the day they are in their human form and have free will."

"But how did Lycans evolved into Werewolves?" Moka asked this time, not much is known about Lycans and werewolves. Cloud was about to say something until Gin surprisingly answered for him, "Werewolves are all descended for the last Lycan, Fenrir. Fenrir was able to genetically mutate after murdering his master in her sleep, with his master dead his Lycan powers were limited, and his children soon developed what we werewolves have as our code of survival.

Cloud nodded in agreement, "Yes even though Werewolves are weaker than their cousin the Lycan, The Werewolf surpassed the Lycans by using their superior intelligence making werewolves S-Rank and greater than there A-rank cousin." The group was shocked to learn about the werewolf decent, but notice that Cloud picked up Gin, "I'll take this guy to the nurse, and see you guys tomorrow." With that said things went by quick as Cloud let the nurse deal with Gin and went to bed to try and sleep.

The next few days' things were normal except for a bandaged Gin running form enraged girls. Things got interesting when the newspaper club was letting out the latest issue, while Moka was passing out newspaper with the other girls Gin made a comment on how well the paper is going and Tsukune agreeing with him. Cloud showed up in time to help out and when all of the people got what they wanted, the members of the Club got ready to clean up. "Hey where's Gin?" Tsukune said.

"Who cares he is probably harassing some girls." Kurumu stated the other females agreeing. Cloud sweat dropped, 'Gin is probably doing that but he was also supposed to report to Ms. Nekonome.

While the girls and Tsukune planned on a well done party, Cloud noticed a purple haired girl, with a lollipop in her mouth and he noticed she was wearing a modified version of her uniform. "Umm do you need something?" Cloud asked a little curious. 'Please don't be fan girls please don't be a fan girl.'

"Newspaper." Was all she said with her hand out, the others notice the request and saw Cloud give her what she wanted. "It's a little beet down, hope you don't mind."

The girl took the paper and then stood uncomfortably close to Cloud who raised an eye brow. "So, your Cloud strife, you're cuter than I expected." She said as she walked away slight sway to her hips.

Moka instantly took Cloud's arm, with speeds that would rival Gin. "Cloud who was that girl?" Cloud just shrugged as Kurumu and Yukari stated that the girl seemed to make them pissed off for some reason, causing Cloud to sweat drop. 'To get angry for an unknown reason, note to self be careful around those two today.' Cloud thought as they got ready for class.

To say that cloud was surprised to see the Purple haired girl be introduced as Mizore, was an overstatement, he actually expects that girl to be the one who always never showed up. After Class Tsukune went ahead to the next Class as Kurumu tried to seduce Cloud again by pushing her breast against hi, which was kind of hard cause he was the same height as Gin so she actually pressed more on his lower ribs. The Moka got jealous and pulled the girl away and they went to their next class. Cloud giving a sigh turned to see a few purple Locks standing out from behind a corner. 'well someone failed at hiding.' Cloud thought as he called out to the person behind the corner; imagine his surprise to see Mizore.

"Do you need something," Cloud asked in his normal bored tone, which could be seen as rude but he didn't care really. She showed the paper from earlier, "I read it, the article you write was as great as usual." She said.

'As Usual' Cloud thought, "Oh thank you Mizore." The girl smiled as she pulled out a note book, "Here, while I was away I asked Ms. Nekonome to send me the newspapers," Cloud opened the note book, "I gathered your articles into this note book, what do you think, I even put in some comments. Cloud sweat dropped, but he didn't want to be to rude, 'Creepy.' He thought then said, "I see well."

She crossed her legs making her look cute, " I love the reports you always write cause you write them with the sense of understanding, it made me feel I was always here, and it made me realize, we think and have a similar personality" She said hugging one of his arms. "You must be lonely right, I understand." Cloud was shocked, but felt a slight pang in his heart, 'She reminds me of myself when I started to live alone.'

"Say Cloud, let's meet up by the pound after school." She said, 'well it won't hurt if I stay for a while, I'm usually late to stuff related to a party so Moka and the others can wait.' "Alright then." He said.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast with his friends preparing for the party Seeing Gin flirt with some girl and a few naps in some classes. The next thing Cloud knew he was by the pond with Mizore as they skidded rocks on the surface; it was her turn next after Cloud made a stone skid five times. Mizore looked around for some stones, and cloud couldn't help but smile a little, 'she looks really happy, she must have no friends at school, well she did show up today.' Cloud watch her pick a perfect stone and she skid it up to nine times, getting excited she turned to him with a cute smile. 'Reminds me of the time when Mother watched over me the first week with her,' cloud smile then died as he remembered she died.

"Hey Cloud did you see that it skid nine times." Mizore said.

"Hey Mizore I have to go I promised to go to a," Cloud was cut off when Mizore hugged him, he can feel her frail arms and she looked as if she was about to cry. "You can't leave yet, your still not good at skipping stones."

"Mizore, it's the club."

"You just want to go back to Moka Akashiya; if you go I don't know what I would do to that woman." 'Oh shit, she is one of those crazy selfish types.' "All you have to do is be mine, Cloud." Cloud notice the temperature drop and unnatural fog set in. 'Shit she is a Yuuki-ona' Cloud broke of her hold as the pond froze and everything was covered in Snow, "I can't let you leave Cloud," She managed to freeze his lower body. 'Shit I really don't want to hurt her.'

"We were destined to meet Cloud, we are both loners and fate brought us together." She got close to him, "You will be mine." Then out of nowhere Moka and Kurumu the latter carrying the former, but Mizore knocked them down and the girls collapsed on cloud setting him free.

"Akashiya Moka, you won't inter fear with our love." Mizore said about to use her ice bladed hand to do some major damage. "Mizore, enough, you're going to far." Cloud said standing in between the girls.

"Why would you…. Why would you, aren't you lonely."

"Mizore, I am not lonely, not an" he didn't get to finish as the snow woman let out a cry and disappeared.

"Shit," Cloud said in pursuit of the purple girl.

"Ahh wait Cloud," Moka said, until the pond broke causing her and Kurumu to get soaking wet in cold water.

It took a long time, maybe an hour for Cloud to find Mizore at the end of a cliff. "Mizore," Cloud shouted and got her attention. "look what happened at the pond would be forgiven if you apologize, but," He didn't get to finish as Mizore was crying, "I thought you would understand me, but I was wrong." She was taking a few steps back, "No one understands me. Why. Why!" She yelled as everything turned into ice, Cloud too if he wasn't already resistant to the cold.

"Mizore, listen to me."

"You should just freeze." She said as she stomped her foot causing the cliff to break, she let out a surprise yell, as she fell. "Shit," Cloud said, running to the cliff. 'I guess it's better this way' Mizore thought as she fell, closing her eyes she didn't see Cloud fly down to catch her."

Mizore opened her eyes when she felt a pair of strong arms around her, and she saw Cloud with his wings out, hovering above the red sea. "But why." She questioned. Cloud looked at her crying face, "Because, like you I was alone. But I was able to make friends and live on." Cloud said with a sad smile. Mizore was stunned; can she continue to live on like him, by making friends? "And there is no way will I let one of my friends die." He said as he flew up to the cliff but still hovering above the ground below, what cloud didn't notice was Mizore's huge blush as she looked at his face the moonlight making him in her opinion, more attractive. Mizore then snuggled closer to Cloud as he took her back to her dorm.


	8. COFA strikes

**Ok this chapter is going to be completely different from the anime, episode 8. Mainly because I think that it wasn't that important. Plus it gives me a good opportunity to reveal an assassin who was sent to kill Cloud from **_**Them.**_

Chapter 8

Cloud was in the club room with the other members minus Gin, as Yukari helped everyone study. But it seems that her lessons made Kurumu, confused, Tsukune distracted, and Moka trying her best, as Mizore sketched Cloud's face while the blonde was looking out the window in boredom. It was quite the strange sight, older students are taught by a younger student and then the younger one gets mad at her classmates for not paying attention, except for Moka.

As the study group went on, Cloud's mind was occupied by the events of the first semester. To be exact the last few weeks, since Mizore joined the club, the day after Cloud saved the girl she cut her hair as a symbolic way of her changing her life. Of course some of her old habits were still evident, such as her stalking cloud when he went to do his training routine on weekends, or her obsessions like right now as she sketched Cloud in her note book, along with 3 pages only written with his name and snowflakes. But she had managed to make friends with Tsukune and Gin, and declared Cloud as her lover causing the other girls after the man's heart to consider her a friend/rival.

"Wow Moka's notes are really easy to understand." Tsukune said making the girl become embarrassed by the praise, 'Seems Tsukune is still trying to get out of the friend zone. Doesn't he know it's pointless?' Cloud thought, failing to hear Moka compliment how Cloud's notes are simpler to understand, and run into more detail. It was true Cloud developed a skill at school that allowed him to write notes to the text book definition while he would day dreamed or napped, his hand just moved on its own.

Instead Cloud looked at the board with the excesses writing from Yukari and went back into deep thought, making the others believe he was focusing on the lesson. **'Cloud, I'll stop any pursuit to our brother and sister, but I can't guarantee I'll stop the ones who find out about you and that school.' **Cloud frowned at the words Sephiroth said the day Cloud fought Gin. COFA is on the move, 'I only hope that they are ok.' Cloud thought back to his younger step siblings. 'Sephiroth, how many have you killed by now?'

In the middle of a street there were many corpses littered around and blood splattered everywhere, a single man who was covered in blood, was cleaning his eight foot long katana, there was a humanoid wolf head near his feet, and a few eyes' lurking in the darkness ahead of him. "Typical, the council thinks their pets can kill me." The blood stained man said as he let out one black angle wing the size of two wings. His eyes an icy green-blue color.

A new shadow in a different form appeared, gave a command to the other hidden enemies, "Kill the son of the Outcast," It said in a voice that sounded like he was trying his best not to cough. Some Lycans walked out of the shadows, along with some Lizard men and ghouls. The now Son of the Outcast, smirked as he got ready, "You can never kill a nightmare." He said as some foolish Lycans charged along with the other monsters, the Nightmare simply cut threw them without a sweat and managed to set a fair amount of monsters a blazed with black flames. 'Cloud, I hope you're enjoying your peace.' The man thought as he was now covered in a new coat of blood, as his form was covered by a ghostly black flame.

Cloud was pulled out of his thoughts, by his friends getting up, "That was a good lesson, I learned so much." Moka said, "Really, I barely understood it" Said Kurumu getting behind Cloud, "Can you help me understand Cloud," She said burying his face in her chest. Kurumu's actions lead to Mizore freezing the bluennet's head as Moka pried the Succubus off her crush. When Cloud was free, he had a faraway look in his eyes and Tsukune got a little worried for one of his only male friends.

"Hey Cloud is something wrong." Tsukune's statement got everyone to stop their antics and look at Cloud as the blonde just shook his head and said, "Don't worry about it, just thinking about some stuff." The group figured Cloud was thinking on the lessons but Moka was still concerned. When everyone left to go to their dorm rooms Moka followed the blonde, and when they were in the forest Cloud stopped, "you can come out now; if you hide any longer I will see it as a threat."

Moka came out from behind a tree, and after seeing Cloud's confused face she spoke, "Cloud what's really wrong." Cloud sighed as he knew he wouldn't be forgiven if he didn't give her an answer. "I found out that some people killed my mother." Moka gasped, "And I was told that I'm one of their targets as well, and that they have sent something to deal with me. Cloud talked with his older brother a few days after Cloud saved Mizore via the phone, they both came to the conclusion that they will send an S-rank monster or a forgotten to try and deal with the blonde. They also concluded that they will send their weaker minions to try and weaken Sephiroth before they send in the stronger assassins.

"What, why would you be targeted!" Moka said deciding that why he was being targeted was safer then questioning why they killed his mother. Cloud looked at her, then motioned for her to follow him, and she did. Cloud lead Moka to the back entrance to the male's dorm. Moka looked confused, until she let out a small epp, because cloud picked her up princess style, and flew to his door room window. Once cloud let the blushing girl down he sat on his bed. Moka notice his hand was patting the spot next to him as she tried to not let any of the dirty thoughts enter her mind.

Cloud took in a breath and stared into Moka's emerald green eyes. Moka blushed to find herself under his stare, but couldn't help but see how beautiful his eyes were even with then showing sadness and hurt. "It's a long story, and really personal." Moka nodded her understanding and waited for her crush to explain.

"Ok I'll guess I'll start from the beginning." He explained that there were different types of fallen angles, how only royalty had blonde hair and have control of fire and ice, and how the other's had black hair and a select few can control fire, or Ice. Moka was surprised to find out that Cloud was the rightful heir to becoming the emperor of the fallen and leader of the high council, which was were all of the forgotten leaders meet, like the Basilisk and Behemoths, and Morphus, along with the Fallen angels. The last of the ancient Youkai 'Gods' as the other monsters called them, Cloud also explained how when he was born his father was displeased, because he feared of his son killing him to be the leader of the fallen, as tradition had it.

Cloud's father never had male children do to Jenova , who had the rare case of silver hair, which indicates her as the physic angle who gives out the prophecies, saying That the next emperor would change traditions and cause chaos to happen and change the world as they know it. Out of fear cloud's father banished Cloud thinking that a new born would die if left alone. Then after four years he learned cloud lives and sent ghouls and Lycans to hunt down and kill his son. He then said how he met his mother and then after a few years went off on his own and then ended up here. Moka was in complete shock, who would kill their own son over a prophecy, and at how tradition required the heir to kill his own father. And Moka thought her family was dysfunctional.

Cloud was now starring at the ground as all life in his eyes seems to be dulled, as he lost himself in the past. Moka saw this and wanted to cry, Cloud went through quite a bit. Moka grabbed the blonde and gave him a hug, she was crying as she placed Cloud into her bosom. Cloud's eyes widened a bit but then returned the hug as he cried. The two stayed in each other's embrace for a while until cloud fell asleep.

Moka noticing the sleeping Blonde placed him in his bed, and was about to leave until a thought passed in her head. Starring at the Blonde she blushed deeply as she was about to giit in bed with him, until her Rosario scared her, **"What are you doing, if anyone finds out you both will be in trouble." **Moka pouted, then replied "Oh well" as she went in bed with the blonde angel as she cuddled to his chest and went to sleep ignoring the muttering of her inner self.

Cloud woke up and found himself unable to move, and then he saw that Moka was in his bed asleep as both their arms and legs were intertwined. 'Oh shit did we.' Cloud quickly got that thought out of his head when he noticed they still have their close on and then remembered last night. Calming down he stared at the beautiful woman in his arms. He stared at her innocent face and smiled.

'She probably didn't want to leave me, after what I told her.' Cloud thought as he moved his hand to caress her face, causing the vampire to wake up from the slumber. A moment later she opened her eyes to see royal blue orbs; she blushed a darker shade than her hair as Cloud smiled at her. "Morning," Cloud said placing a kiss on her forehead, leaving the girl stunned. Cloud got up and started to get ready for the shower, and by the time he had his shirt of Moka had too much for her innocent mind to try to decode what happened so early in the morning.

A Shower and another later Moka and Cloud were walking to school, Moka hugging his arm and Cloud not actually minding it. It was Saturday but they still had club activates, and a study session after words for the test next week. When Moka and cloud met the other members gin included, the other girls about to abuse Cloud but they stopped when they heard a cold serpent like voice.

"It seems I have found my prey, thank you for the assist, my pet." They all turned to see a man with nappy black hair and the math teacher Ms. Ririko. The man was dressed in a formal business suit and the teacher was wearing something that should have her fired as being a teacher, with her S&M looking clothes, as she was on all fours with a collar attached to a leash that the businessman held.

Gin had a nose bleed at seeing the math teacher wardrobe, and the others were confused, as only Cloud and Moka had a guess of what's happening. "Of course master, will I get a reward." The teacher asked as the Man, "Of course, but first things first, I'm here for your head." The man said pointing to the blonde.

As the man said that, every one even Tsukune and Gin got serious, they didn't know what was happening but this man threatened their love/friend. Cloud simply cursed under his breath, 'Damn I should have brought my blades.' Cloud thought remembering he left all of his swords in his room. Gin stepped forward "I don't know who you are but you will not touch any of my underclassmen." Everyone looked at him shocked; it was still early enough in the morning that the moon was out, not much of a speed boost but still faster that daytime, gin quickly tried to kick the Man but the man grabbed his foot and used Gin like a hammer while trying to smash invisible moles.

The man then tossed Gin into the wall with enough force to break said wall. The newspaper club was shocked to see Gin get owned like that. "Do you believe you can hit me, I'm the S- class Hydra!" Said man revealed his monster class, starring at the other members as gin stumbled out of the wall, "Ririko, kill the minors the blonde is mine." Said the man as he transformed into a one headed hydra who managed to head but Cloud backwards into the forest, the Hydra then gave chance, to cloud as the Club members tried to follow, but were cut off from Ririko in her Lamia form.

"You know you can't beat all of us alone." Said Kurumu, Lamias were B- rank monsters, and she doubted the teacher can beat Gin let alone the entire Club. "My master left me with some of my sisters." As the math teacher said this four more Lamia's appeared looking similar to the teacher. "Great cow tits, you made more appear!" Yukari shouted, As Mizore and Kurumu took on their monster forms along with gin transforming. "Guess it can't be helped." The youngest said raising her wand, as tarot cards started to float around her. "Tsukune you and Moka, go to Cloud he might need some help." Gin said as he cracked his neck and knuckles. Moka nodded, grabbing Tsukune as Moka used her super strength to jump onto the school and head to Cloud.

Cloud was now facing a three headed Hydra, after being head butted cloud managed to ambush the serpent and snap its neck with his strength, causeing not only for that head to regenerate but two other to appear. Cloud then quickly transformed letting his black angel wings out, and the hydra merle smirked, if Hydras can smirk, "good you will need to be serious Prince Cloud" the monster said mockingly.

'This is going to be troublesome.' Cloud thought. Cloud, I'll stop any pursuit to our brother and sister, but I can't guarantee I'll stop the ones who find out about you and that school."


End file.
